Sonic Zombies
by ZombieChristian22
Summary: On day 235, 3238, a G.U.N operation uncovered something that could destroy the Mobian way of life...


Me and my fellow operatives, Shadow and Rouge, were taking cover from SWATbots inside Robotropolis. Gunfire hit all around us; we were behind an old roadblock with over 10 soldiers in front of us.

"What was our operation again, Hope?" I asked on my comset.

"You were sent by Princess Sally to investigate strange badnik behavior. People said that they have been getting more violent." Hope said.

"And Sally thinks Eggman's trying to restart the Roboticization Program?" I asked.

"We don't know yet. All we know is that _something's_ wrong." Hope answered.

We finally got the upper hand and destroyed the badniks. We pushed our way inside and saw the peices of badniks inside.

"So what Hope's saying is that Eggman's attempting to restart the old Roboticization Program even though it was destroyed?" I asked Shadow.

"I don't argue with the girl. She's been through a lot, and she's smart with a wrench." Rouge said.

"Yeah. But still... Sonic should be here, not us- some G.U.N operatives." I said.

"I know. But you're both. You help both sides' missions. Why?" Shadow asked.

"What can I say? I wanna stop Eggman. I wanna see what Sonic's mother saw the world as... and I wanna be there to build it." I said as we were jogging down a hallway.

"Okay, not that that's poetic crap is done, let's go." Roug said as she saw a locked door with Eggman's symbol on it.

I started to open it when Shadow placed his hand on my shoulder.

"We still have that hacked badnik, right?" Shadow asked me.

I nodded and I opened my pack. I pulled out the badnik I scavenged on a run to Green Hill. I activated it and Hope took control.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked.

"Simple. Hope controls the drone and uses it for recon." Rouge said.

We waited until Hope said the coast was clear. We went inside, weapons drawn. I noticed a large laboratory with a large computer screen in the center. I noticed that there were cyro-chambers with Mobians and Overlanders inside.

"What IS this place?" I asked.

"No clue." Shadow said.

We kept pushing in and saw that there was a chamber with SWATbots taking a struggling Mobian to a machine.

"Get down! Now we can see..." Shadow said.

"We're not gonna help him?" I asked.

"If we go out there, we'll be as good as dead. I'm sorry, Grinder, but we can't help him." Rouge said.

We watched as the Mobian was loaded into the machine and a loudspeaker came on.

"Hello. Welcome to Test Number 102. This program is to see what would happen if robotisizing was aimed more for the brain and less for the body. Please advise that the process has some... damaging effects on our previous subjects..." A strange, distorted voice said as the screen showed one patient who turned rabid and tried to _eat_ one of the subjects placed in cyro-sleep.

I heard the subject scream as he was closed into the chamber. I instantly regretted waiting.

"I can't... I can't watch someone go through what I did." I said as I got up and looked away.

"Grinder!" Shadow whispered as I used my robotisized abilities to hack one of the SWATbots.

I saw that the Mobian was severly deformed with his face half robotic and half Mobian. I also saw that the signs said that the patiend was deceased. I didn't know what to do, since I now completly control this SWATbot, so I stayed and saw as his eyes opened. One eye was dark red while the other was normal. I saw that he was growling, trying to get out, but not as rabid as the previous subject we saw.

"Oh, my God... We did it! Bring the subject to the testing chamber. Another patient, too." The voice said.

I quickly disconnected and I told the others what I saw.

"What did we get ourselves into?" Shadow asked.

"I don't think this was Eggman..." I said gravely.

"...Me neither." Rouge said.

I saw that the subject was being dragged, and I hacked the HUD of the SWATbot. I saw that the room was covered in blood and bones.

"What the hell is this?" I asked myself.

"What do you see?" Shadow asked.

"I see some... torture room or something..." I said to him.

I noticed that the subject was released and te patient was awake and aware. All I could do was watch as the subject devoured the patient instantly.

"Oh, God... Hope, are you seeing this?" I asked.

"Yeah, still have trouble believing..." Hope said.

"What is it? Show me." Rouge said.

The look on Rouge's face showed me that she saw it. Shadow took over and was actually startled, something I didn't know he could be.

"What is this place?" Shadow asked.

"Some kind of... testing facility or something. Let's go. We gotta tell the others..." Shadow said to me.

"He's right. Hope, get our exfil set up." I said to her.

"You got it, Grinder." Hope said.

We started sneaking our way out of the labs. I saw more patients being dragged in.

"We don't have time." Shadow said.

"That desicion's gonna come haunt us..." I said.

"Yeah, it might..." Rouge said.

We found an exit and took it. Eventually, I found an abandoned warehouse to set up for the night. Shadow said he'd keep watch and I layed my head back on a garbage bag. I started remembering the horrors of earlier today, and of my past. My head, crammed into a robotocizer, the chip being smashed into my skull, and to top it all off, my robotic left arm as a transmitter for my abilities. I finally closed my eyes an hour later.

Only to be woke up by Shadow.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Come on, Grinder, we gotta _go_!" Shadow said as he shot... something.

I turned to see 4 Mobians, but they were similar to the ones in the labs.

Similar to the one I saw eat that Overlander.

I pulled out my gun and shot in the chest, nothing but a bullet hole and a most likely pissed off enemy. I tried again, but was met with another bullet hole. I ran with the others as fast as we could until we were far away from... them.

"What the hell was that?! Hope, did you see that?!" I asked.

"Yeah, but it's worse. Knothole's reporting to see those creatures nearby." Hope replied.

"Oh, no..."

"Come on!" Rouge said.


End file.
